Angel Revolver
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [YazooxYuffiexKadaj:LozxTifaxBarret:AerithxSephiroth][3 Years After AC:Spoilers]After Yuffie wakes up from a painful memory, she's blind and in the hands of the famous 3 silver haired men. Somehow, Tifa finds herself with Yuffie too. R


**A/N: **_Hope you like. Inspired by Virulent09's YuffiexYazoo in the Kingdom Hearts section. Highly suggest you read it! Please read and review, criticism and ideas are muchly needed to fuel this fiction.   
_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own AC. I own my OC, Evangeline.  
_**Music: **_Cassie, by FlyLeaf. _

**---  
Prologue Part One  
---**

"What the hell happened?" Kadaj muttered to himself. He took the young girl's head into his hands, inspecting all of the bruises and small pecks of blood.

"Sandstorm, obviously," Yazoo replied dully. He looked over his younger brother's shoulder, curious of what he found so very interesting.

"Can we leave soon?" Loz whined, not interested. The eldest brother drug his feet through the sand and to his stolen motorbike where he sat down lazily. "It's _hot_."

"Shut up, Loz!" Kadaj yelled, obviously annoyed. He turned his full attention back to the girl and started to inspect her clothes. On her right breast was a pendant decorated with a silver wolf head _exactly _like Cloud's. "She's in Avalanche."

Yazoo hesantly exchanged a glance with his brother.

"Meaning if we take her we can hold her hostage…"

Yazoo didn't reply. When Kadaj had made up his mind, there was nothing stopping him. Kadaj took the young girl in his arms, and swung his legs around his motorbike. Yazoo followed, and Loz let out a small cheering noise from his throat. The desert suddenly echoed with the sound of engines, then the sound of vehicles running 140 miles per hour.

**---  
Prologue Part Two  
---**

At a large hidden base in the unmapped dessert swarmed with people all around it called "_JOVA_". The top ranks in it were first to guard the hidden base in dull orange uniforms. Guns slung on their backs and their faces were covered, only their eyes remained without the uniform over their tan skin.

The actual base was a large square-shaped building that had several rooms built in. In every hall there were at least 8 JOVA, then two surrounding each door.

In the first room wasn't really a room at all, more like a small hallway. To the right was the lab which was full of monsters infected with Geostigma and MAKO energy. Some had once been normal people that were kidnapped- others were innocent animals were now a monster of a small infant's nightmares. In the center of the room was a bed used for the victims to be provided with tests and to be used.

To the left was just a doorway to the second floor. There, there was the prisoner's rooms which was just a cement square room full of absolutely nothing. In another room was full of JOVA's weapons, armor, practice targets, and outfits.

Another room was full of the three SHM's weapons and armor. Small explosive devises were secretly hidden around the room in case of if a JOVA was trying to steal anything.

The finally on the top security level with the three SHM's bedrooms. Nobody but the owner of each room went into it- they were rarely even there. Often they were on missions…

…Or so it had been three years since the "incident" where they had died.

But ti was all over now. Their revenge was yet to come.

**---  
End of Prologue  
---  
Chapter One: Mysterious Girl  
---**

The sun was beginning to fade down over the dessert sand when the young girl finally woke up form her 3-day slumber. The ground was cool and hard- definitely uncomfortable she decided. From head to toe she ached with some sort of physical pain.

The worst part she was yet to find out.

She couldn't see anything but darkness. Her eyes stung, causing tears to form at her eyes. When she brought her hand practically touching her eye, she couldn't see the natural glow from it.

"Help!" She cried to nothing. She heard her own voice echo, but no signs that anyone was coming closer or even bothering to do anything. "I can't see…" She cried pathetically.

Plan B- touch. She moved on her knees and hands, then slowly felt around the room. Nothing but an empty box, she decided. She felt cold, metal bars that were sticking side-by-side with each other.

_Prison_. Was her first thought. She slid down the stone wall, sitting. She positioned her face in her knees, trying to remember where she was before.

Whe she tried thinking about it…

….It was only a blur. Only the memory of a girl screaming somewhere in the distance was all that came to mind. A male voice screaming, "Yuffie!"

Nothing more.

Then there were suddenly footsteps. Leather boots. The person in them was lightweight, there wasn't any sounds of "scraping."

The suddenly they stopped. There were noises of keys jingling, then the cell door opening. There was a pause before the footsteps continued, then ended once more closer to the girl.

There was a brief silken before the first voice she had hear din days spoke to her. "Can you see me?"

The voice was male, she decided. Slightly insane, young, and in control.

The girl raised her head up as if to see him, but she saw nothing. "No," she replied.

Once again, there was a sigh. Cold leather in shape of a hand landed lightly on her bare knee- sending shives up her spine. "Do you know who Cloud Strife is?"

The girl didn't reply. Her eyes squeezed shut emotionally, and her mouth became sealed.

"Cloud Strife- blonde spiky hair, has a large sword. Remember?"

The girl violently shook her head. "I don't remember anything!"

"What's your name?"

"….Yuffie…" The girl guessed. After a pause, she spoke again. "I don't remember much. All I remember is someone yelling my name and agony all over my body. Nothing more. I can't _see_ anything except images of memory."

The man didn't speak again. His hand traveled to her hand, and then he pulled her up. "Yuffie, my name is Kadaj. Welcome to my home."

**---  
End Chapter  
---**

**A/N: **_the beginning was retarded, I'm not sure if I'll redo it. In the base, there's more rooms to what I described. I just got lazy. Please tell me if anybody is too OOC. I'd love you if you did.  
_**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_.**


End file.
